Turmoil on the Outer Rim -aka TOR- (a WIP)
by SuperFilly
Summary: This fic takes place after the Shadow Academy series. It involves Jacen, Jaina, and *someone*...read to find out who! (A WIP)


Okay.I had already posted this story on the Jedi Council boards, so now I'm posting it here! ( This is a Work in Progress.I have about 30 loose leaf sheets, plus 20 size 8 computer pages. This is the beginning of the story (2 sheets). I'm currently typing up the rest that's on loose leaf, until I 'catch up' with the computerized pages.  
  
The story takes place between the Shadow Academy series and the Bornan Thul series. Most of it centeres around Jaina, Jacen, and a *new* character (. "Read to find out who!"  
  
Anyway- here goes.  
  
(BTW, I love feedback ;) )  
  
********  
  
The sun was setting on Coruscant as Chief of State Leia Organa Solo approached the wide transparisteel bay windows of her family's quarters in the Imperial Palace. Such a nice day, she pondered, if it weren't for all the work now. With the Friegans joining the New Republic. Plus the problems in the Kathes system with those rebellions.  
  
Leia suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around with an inner feeling of her surprise visitor. She was not deceived.  
  
"Han!" she exclaimed, taking his hand.  
  
"Hey, Princess." He flashed her a lopsided grin. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Great, now that you're here," she teased. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. But Kihla's leaving, you know?"  
  
At the mention of the talented young pilot, Leia could not reprimand protest. "No way! How come she's leaving at a time like this? She knows there's trouble in the Kathes-"  
  
"Hush." A gentle finger stopped her in her bubbling rush. "She's leaving for about a year.just enough time to take care of a new arrival in the family."  
  
"What?" Leia was flustered; suddenly realization struck her. "Oh, Han, that's wonderful!"  
  
"I know." Devilish grin. "How was your day anyway?" he asked in return.  
  
"Oh, busy as usual," she replied monotonously. "With the Friegans and Kathes, there's always something to do."  
  
Han nodded. "And the kids?"  
  
"Kids?" Leia half-snorted. "They're somewhat past 'kids', don't you think? Especially Jacen and Jaina.anyway. They're ok, as far as I know. They were at the Academy until this afternoon. Anakin stayed at home until the other two got there- they dropped off their stuff and were out the door again. Jaina and Anakin went to get some spare parts for their droid, I think, and Jacen went over to Koel's- you know, the CD-3 unit supervisor 's son. Jacen said something about him having new exotic beetles or whatever. You know him."  
  
Han smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Leia inhaled deeply. "Well, they should be here anytime now. I'll go fix dinner in a while too."  
  
"All right then," he agreed, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I've just gotta check if I got any news from Luke- kid's coming back tomorrow, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." She smiled, then turned to leave, squeezing his hand gently. Han looked after her for while, then left to check his messages.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Hey, everyone!" greeted Anakin and Jaina, bursting through the door.  
  
"Heyy!!" Anakin jumped into his father's arms. Although he was 14, he couldn't break the habit. Jaina gave Han a hug and then retreated to her room to tinker with droid or engine parts as was her habit. Anakin rushed through the house until he found Leia in her office, whom he affectionately hugged and told about the droid-to-be.  
  
"We got a bunch of new part today," he babbled excitedly. "The guy from the store had leftover optical sensors- they were from an old-model protocol droid, and he wasn't going to use them because they were outdated- so he gave them to us. And we also got a really cheap processing unit with extra connections so that it won't break. Hopefully we'll install the stuff soon," he finished breathlessly. He swallowed quickly, then went on. "And we're trying to make it cook- that way you won't have to do it. You're terribly bothered about the Friegans right now, so if we get the droid to cook that'll be a stressful thing off your mind."  
  
Leia smiled. "That's wonderful, Anni. You'd better get yourself cleaned up before dinner- it won't wait long. As soon as your brother gets home, we'll start."  
  
"Ok," He gave quick wave before trotting off towards his room.  
  
Leia settled back into the large chair, thinking about ways to convince the Friegans to join the New Republic. She had a critical meeting only two days later, and needed to study more about the people's culture. Breaking off from her thoughts, she leaned over slightly and started reading the long article on the datapad laying on her lap.  
  
Leia found she couldn't concentrate. A few moments earlier, Anakin had talked about her being worried about the Friegans and how cooking would be a "stressful thing off her mind". He'd even said it casually, as if he'd been able to read her mind just "like that". The fact somewhat disturbed Leia. She was worried about the Friegans, and she did think that she should be working instead of cooking. But how had Anakin known all of that? Leia shrugged it off. Some mother-child link, she hypothesized.  
  
Only a few moments later, a handsome face appeared in the doorway. "You coming, sweetheart? Your dinner's just about ready."  
  
Leia looked up from her datapad, crossing his gaze. "Sure," she agreed, quickly standing up and brushing herself off. "I can't help thinking about Anakin, though," she started. "It seems that whenever I think something, he 'hears' it. He seems to read my mind."  
  
Han took on a mock offended look. "What about me? I can read your mind. Lemme try." He made a concentrated face, frowned, and shot out his fingers like he was casting a spell. "My inner senses tell me that.you were deep in thought when I came in."  
  
Leia couldn't stifle a hearty laugh as she headed towards the door. "You can always lighten things up," she chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Han gave her one of those irresistible Solo grins, and the two headed towards the dining room.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Anakin and Jaina were already seated when Han and Leia arrived. "Hey, mom, what's for dinner?" inquired Anakin.  
  
"You didn't check?" Jaina mocked shock at the thought that her younger brother hadn't found out what his favorite occupation (aka eating) would be honored by. Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, goofball," Jaina bantered, lightly punching him in the arm. "By the way, do you know where Jacen is?"  
  
"You don't know?" Leia sounded slightly worried. "I thought he went outside with you guys."  
  
"Yeah," answered Jaina. "But he said he'd be back around 8:00, which was half-an-hour ago." At this Leia got an anxious look. Immediately Jaina regretted her words. She knew how upset her mom would get. Not only worrying, but also upset at Jacen for coming home late. He'd never forgive Jaina for telling his mom he was half-an-hour late.  
  
"But don't worry, mom," Jaina quickly continued. "He's fine- he's turning- should I say, we're turning- 16 in less than a month! He'll be ok." She gave Leia a smile, laying a soothing hand on her mom's. Leia smiled weakly.  
  
Yet at 8:45 Jacen was not back. They had decided to start dinner ,but the atmosphere in the room was tense. Jaina tried to engage conversation but only got mumbled answers. Anakin just stared blankly at his plate, picking at his food. Jaina almost made a joking comment about Anakin's "so sudden lack of appetite" but judged the moment inadequate.  
  
They all sat there dumbly, until finally Han broke the silence, pushing his chair back violently. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to try to reach him on comlink. And if he doesn't answer. We'll call Koel to see where he's off to. And when he gets back I'll make sure he remembers to tell us when he leaves! It's about time he learn not to run all around the city anyway."  
  
Jaina made a move to restrain him, but already he was striding towards the large doors. As Han was only halfway across to the exit, they all heard a door slam and jumped. A second later, Jacen, a raggedy-looking girl in his arms, burst through the door, shirtless and sweaty. After a split second of half-shock, Han erupted:  
  
"What the hell do you think you're up to?" he hollered. "Just because you're almost sixteen doesn't let you go running around the city in the middle of the night, not telling anybody where you're going, making us worried SICK about you, and most of all, most of all, bringing home a- a- a- girl!" he finally let out, drastically throwing an arms towards the helpless being.  
  
All through this, Jacen had numbly been opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to put in a word. Now he just stared ahead blankly.  
  
Leia stepped in behind Han. "Han. It looks like she's hurt." Pause. "Jacen?"  
  
Jacen nodded his head towards the girl's right shoulder, where his bloodstained shirt was heaped in a makeshift bandage.  
  
"Exactly what I was trying to say. Dad, it's not what you think." 


End file.
